


The Bathroom-Drarry

by Ship_Addict378



Series: Harry Potter Ships One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Drarry, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_Addict378/pseuds/Ship_Addict378
Summary: Harry Potter notices Draco Malfoy leave the great hall and follows him, only to find him crying in the bathroom, malnourished and sleep-deprived. Draco finds comfort in Harry and Harry finds happiness in Draco. Smut towards the end :p
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Harry Potter Ships One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824511
Kudos: 143
Collections: Drarry One-shots





	The Bathroom-Drarry

Harry was sat in the great hall at the Gryffindor table, it was dinner time, and everybody was eating happily, including Harry. Ron and Hermione were bickering as always and Harry had zoned out, not listening to their petty disagreements. He found himself getting bored of staring down at his food and lifted his head to examine the hall and the students in it. His eyes scanned the room and landed on one student in particular. Draco Malfoy. Just the sight of him was enough to make Harry’s blood boil and he scowled. He noticed that Draco had a sad expression on his face and wasn’t eating but found it amusing that Malfoy could ever look upset and chuckled to himself. He was about to turn back to his food when Draco suddenly shot up and began walking towards the entrance of the great hall. He looked stressed and almost devastated, he looked worried. Harry’s smirk fell as even he could tell something was horribly wrong for a Malfoy to look like that. 

Harry mumbled a quick excuse to Ron and Hermione before standing up and following Draco. He left the hall and Malfoy was suddenly nowhere to be seen, Harry pulled out the marauders map, thankful that he kept it with him. He whispered Draco’s name and a set of footprints suddenly appeared, he followed the map and footprints around a few corners, staying out of sight of Malfoy. After a few minutes of walking the footprints stopped in the boy’s lavatory. Harry put away the map and walked into the bathroom slowly and cautiously with his wand at the ready, his right hand clutching it tightly. He stopped dead in his tracks. His first thought was that he’d gone mad and was seeing things but the scene in front of him didn’t alter and his eyes widened. His grip on his wand loosened slightly as his hatred slowly seeped away and concern replaced it, he internally cursed his caring Gryffindor mentality. 

There in front of his was Draco Malfoy, hunched over one of the sinks, his hands and arms holding him up, gripping onto the edge of the sink. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and tears were streaming from his eyes and leaving tracks down his face. Harry’s expression changed to one of confusion, Malfoy? Crying? Never. Except, he was. Harry studied Malfoy again, he wasn’t just crying, he was sobbing. The Draco Malfoy was falling about right in front of Harry and he had no clue what to say or do so mumbled a slightly pathetic,

“Malfoy?” Draco’s head shot up and the crying instantly stopped even though there were still tears sliding silently down his cheeks and falling to his shirt and the floor. Draco’s eyes met Harry’s in the mirror, and he turned around to face Harry. Harry’s eyes widened slightly as the sight of Draco, his usually pearly glowing skin was a horrible grey colour and always gelled, neat bright blonde hair was messy and flowy. Draco had obviously pulled off his jumper and loosened his tie when he got to the toilets and Harry could now see how thin Draco was through his tight white shirt.

Harry winced, Malfoy used to be much more muscular and strong, he was now skinny and looked almost weak. Harry’s eyes trailed back to Draco’s face and he noticed the dark bags under his eyes which were almost the same colour as his own robes. There was a sadness in Draco’s eyes that Harry had never seen before, and they were still glazed with tears. As much as Harry hated Draco, he always knew Draco had nice eyes, they were a gorgeous bright blue colour that contrasted perfectly with the colour of his skin and hair but they were now a dim grey and Harry didn’t like it at all. Harry realised that he was staring and met Malfoy’s gaze again expectantly, waiting for him to say something. 

“What do you want, Potter?” Draco spat, his face contorting into a scowl. Harry’s mouth opened to answer but he suddenly realised that he himself wasn’t actually sure why he had followed Malfoy but obviously couldn’t admit to Draco that he had followed him just for fun or because he was bored. He sighed and was probably going to regret his next sentence.

“A-Are you okay?” He stuttered slightly, uncertain he should have asked, no idea how Malfoy would react to such a question. 

“Like you give a damn!” Malfoy shouted, Harry flinched slightly at the volume of Draco’s voice but looked into Draco’s eyes which were lined with fresh tears which were threatening to leave his eyes. Harry took a small step closer, putting his wand back in his pocket and lifting his hands in a way to say he wasn’t going to attempt to hurt Malfoy. 

“I-I do” Harry said, trying to convince Malfoy and even himself that he cared. Draco’s expression seemingly softened at the words but suddenly distorted again to anger and hurt.

“No… No, you don’t! Nobody does!” Draco yelled but his voice trailed towards the end of his sentence and his legs gave in as he dropped to his knees, his head resting in his hands as he began to sob again. Harry suddenly became surprisingly worried and slid on his knees, stopping just in front of Draco. He wasn’t exactly sure what to say so he reverted to simply placing a hand on Draco’s shoulder, trying his best to comfort him. 

“Malfoy…” Harry sighed as the realisation of how broken the boy in front of him really was hit him like a brick. 

“I know tha-“Harry was about to say something vaguely comforting but was cut off as Draco threw himself forward and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, hugging him tight. For a moment, Harry didn’t move, shocked by Draco’s action but he sighed and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist. Harry’s eyebrows furrowed in concern and shock as he noticed just how thin Malfoy was but decided it best not to mention it and instead just let Draco cry into his shoulder for a while. 

Draco was shaking slightly, and Harry found himself absent-mindedly stroking Draco’s back to calm him.

“I’m sorry, Potter. I’ve been such a git to you for years.” Malfoy cried but it was slightly muffled by Harry’s robes.   
Harry pulled Draco closer to him, holding him to his chest. 

“Shh, it’s okay. I forgive you.” Draco seemed to ease at the soft words and buried his head further into Harry’s neck, his breathing was beginning to calm, and he had stopped shaking. 

After a few minutes they pulled away and just stared into each other’s eyes as if the last six years of hatred had never existed and there was something glistening in both their eyes. Harry couldn’t quite figure out what it was that was shining in Draco’s eyes and also wasn’t aware that the same thing was in his own. Draco however knew exactly what it was, knew exactly how he felt about Harry. Malfoy’s mouth opened hesitantly as if he was going to say something closed again like he’d apparently decided against it. Harry gave him a look of confusion and Malfoy tipped his head down, avoiding eye contact and shaking hid lightly at Harry’s questioning expression. Harry placed a single finger under Draco’s chin and lifted it so their eyes met once again.

“What is it?” He said softly, almost a whisper. Malfoy’s lips pulled tightly in a line and his gaze went downwards as if he was contemplating something and he took a deep breathe, seemingly deciding to go through with it as he looked back up at Harry.

“Malf-Hmph!” Harry was about to ask him again but was cut off as Draco smashed their lips together. Harry immediately pulled away and stared into Malfoy’s eyes with shock but didn’t say a word, his mouth slightly agape. Draco’s eyes began to fill with tears at the rejection. A single bead of salty water slid down Draco’s cheek and began to stand, prying himself from Harry but a firm hand on his wrist dragged him back down, practically in Harry’s lap. Harry pulled Draco close to him again, their lips meeting and Harry kissed Draco passionately, Draco kissed back and he skimmed his tongue along Harry’s bottom lip, asking for entry and Harry granted him it, opening his mouth. Their tongues collided and danced together, their mouths moving in perfect sync as if they’d done this a hundred times before. After a few minutes they both pulled away, panting lightly and staring into each other’s eyes which were filled with lust and adoration. 

“Shit, Potter.” Draco mumbled between breaths and Harry chuckled.

“You too Malfoy.” He smiles and presses a quick kiss to Draco’s lips before standing and holding a hand out to help Draco up which he took. As Draco stood the room suddenly started spinning, blood rushing to his head as he felt dizzy. The world around him seemed to be getting darker and his eyes began to roll into the back of his head, the lack of food, drink and sleep finally catching up to him as he moved too quickly. His legs gave out beneath him and he fell to the floor on his back, unconscious. 

“Draco?!” Harry exclaimed, worry filling his voice. He dropped back down to his knees, lifting Draco into his lap and cradling him in his arms. Harry shook him lightly but got no response so lifted Draco up bridal style and carried him out into the hallway, rushing him to the infirmary. Harry was suddenly extremely thankful that everybody was in dinner and they couldn’t see him carrying his presumed worst enemy. He made it to the infirmary and shouted for hell, a few nurses rushed over and lead him to a bed where he placed Draco down and stepped away, letting the nurses examine him and do whatever they needed to. Harry waited impatiently outside the door, pacing back and forth. 

He waited for what felt like hours but in reality was only about 10 minutes before the nurses said he could go back in. He hurried to Draco’s side, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. A nurse told him that Draco was going to be okay before leaving them alone and he relaxed a little. He stayed by Draco’s side for hours, not wanting him to wake up alone and purely for his own peace of mind that he was okay and safe. Harry sat beside Draco in a chair and intertwined their fingers together as Draco slept.

Draco woke up a few hours later, it was now around 10:30 pm and Harry had fallen asleep in a chair next to Draco’s bed. Draco winced as he tried to move, his body had become stiff with lack of any movement for hours. He attempted to lift his hand but to support himself but found it limited by something. Draco strained his neck to look down at his hand, to see his fingers linked with Harry’s. Draco stiffened slightly but sighed softly and relaxed. He squeezed Harry’s hand gently, wanting to wake him to let him know he was okay. Harry stirred after a few seconds, his eyes fluttering open, revealing those gorgeous emerald orbs that Draco had come to love so much. Harry groaned as he yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his free hand. Draco couldn’t help but think how cute he looked with his sleepy face and ruffled hair. He looked up at Draco, not expecting to see grey eyes looking back at him, his own widening. Harry shot up, his grip on Draco’s hand suddenly tightening. 

“You’re awake! Are you okay?” Harry exclaimed nervously, his free hand now resting on Draco’s chest. Draco brought his own hand up to rest on top of Harry’s and gave him a reassuring smile while nodding.

“I’m okay, Harry” Draco gave Harry’s hand a small squeeze but his smile faltered when Harry’s face suddenly became serious, confused and almost worried.

“W-what’s wrong?” He questioned, his own expression now becomingly one of worry to match Harry’s. 

“Y-you just called m-me Harry” He said slowly in disbelief even though it sounded more like a question. Draco’s cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as his smile reappeared and he nodded sheepishly, looking away from Harry and down towards their hands, his thumb tracing circles on the back of Harry’s hand. Harry blushed a deep red and smiled fondly at Draco.

Draco sat up, wincing slightly. He opened his eyes to find Harry's face only a few inches away from his own. Draco’s breath caught and he stared into Harry’s bright green eyes with his glistening silver ones, he took a sharp inhale of breath and looked down, breaking eye contact. Harry placed his index finger under Draco’s chin and lifted it gently, regaining the lost eye contact, his gaze lowered to Draco’s beautiful plump, pink lips which seemed to be begging to be kissed. Harry looked back to Draco’s which were asking the same thing of him and he obeyed.

He leaned in to connect their lips and gently moved his in sync with Harry’s. Harry pushed against Draco slightly harder, making the kiss more passionate. Within another minute their tongues were dancing together as they fought for dominance, Harry eventually gave in and Draco won. He flipped them over so he was on top of Harry on the bed, pinning him there. Harry’s arms slink around Draco’s neck, pulling him down closer to him and deeper into the kiss. Harry moaned quietly as his fingers run through Draco’s hair, tugging on it slightly. Draco sighs in pleasure at the feeling of Harry tugging at his hair, loving the sensation. Draco moved them so that Harry was sat in his lap with Harry’s legs wrapped around his waist. Harry took this as an opportunity and began grinding into Draco’s crotch, his growing erection rubbing against Draco’s, both of them begging for more of the friction it was creating. Draco allows a low moan to escape his lips at the sudden sensation in his boxers, he slides a hand up Harry’s shirt and his nails dig into Harry’s back as he grinds harder, whining at the pressure of Draco’s fingertips in his shoulder blades.

Draco’s breath hitched and the adrenaline started rushing through him as he unbuttoned Harry’s shirt and pulled it off of him, throwing it to the other side of the private room Harry had hired for Draco and running his hands along Harry’s muscular chest. Harry's groans at the loss of Draco’s touch as he lets go of Harry to undo and take off his own shirt. Harry whines, grinding harder against Draco, begging for more. Draco smirks at the obvious effect he has on Harry and flips them over once again so that they are laid down with Draco looming over Harry, he leaned in a kissed Harry again. Harry moaned lightly and pulled Draco’s hips down so their members were against each other, Draco smiled into the kiss and began grinding into Harry but holding back enough to tease Harry.

“D-Don’t tease.” Harry growls, pushing up against Draco. He pulls back so that Harry couldn’t get the friction he needed and wanted so badly. 

“P-Please.” He whimpers

“What’s the magic word?” Draco smirks, suddenly feeling confident. He whines, thrusting his hips up to try and meet Draco’s. Draco slowly begins moving down Harry’s body, trailing kisses down his chest and stomach seductively, leaving a few hickeys as he went until he reached Harry's crotch. He started undoing Harry’s trousers and pulled them down and off, leaving Harry in just his boxers. Draco palmed Harry through his boxers as he waited for the so called ‘magic word’

“P-Please D-Daddy.” He begged. Draco groaned at the name and immediately ripped Harry’s boxers away from him and threw them in one swift movement. He leaned down and began licking Harry’s tip teasingly. Harry groans and throws his head back in frustration and pleasure, grabbing onto Draco’s hair and pushing down lightly, his breaths panting out faster by the second.

“More Daddy.” He whispers desperately. Draco finally gives in and takes all of Harry in his mouth in one go and hums quietly. Harry moans loudly, the hum sending vibrations through his entire body. Draco begins moving his head up and down, getting his rhythm and taking Harry to the back of his throat, he resists the urge to gag as his lips reach the base of Harry’s cock, Harry lets out a loud moan, bucking his hips into the wet heat of Draco’s mouth. After a few minutes, Draco pulls away, earning a whine from Harry, and pulls off his own pants and boxers, revealing his huge erection. Harry’s eyes widened slightly and he inhaled sharply, just imagining how it would feel inside of him, deep in his hole. 

“Fuck” Harry mumbles breathlessly, not being able to help his staring. Draco quickly grabs his wand and swishes it once, a bottle of lube appearing in his hand, he squirts some into his palm, rubbing it over his own member with one hand, the other teasing Harry’s entrance. 

“D-Daddy stop t-teasing.” Harry mumbles, thrusting himself onto Draco’s finger. Draco tuts with a smirk on his face,

“So impatient baby…” Draco whispers against Harry’s ear as he pulls his finger out and lines up his rock-hard cock. Draco thrusts into Harry in one movement, a loud moan escaping his own lips. Harry screams out Draco’s name. Draco finds a rhythm and moans and grunts louder with every thrust as does Harry, their hips colliding with a slap every time. Draco smirks as he watches Harry completely come undone in front of him and it was all for him but couldn’t help becoming a moaning mess himself as he gets closer and closer to his climax. 

“Daddy I-I’m close” Harry whines loudly, reaching out to touch himself. Draco quickly grabs Harry’s wrists and pins them above his head, Draco shakes his head as he thrusts harder into Harry.

“Uh uh baby, I want you to cum on just my dick, no touching.” He smirks, finding Harry’s prostate and slamming against it with everything he has. 

“FUCK!” Harry screams out as cum spills over his own stomach and chest and he cums without warning. Harry’s moans tip Draco over the edge and he cums deep inside of Harry, his lips parted on a groan of Harry’s name as he does. Harry whimpers at the loss as Draco slowly pulls out, both of the boys panting heavily and uncontrollably. Draco flops down on the bed next to Harry who immediately curls into Draco’s side, slightly embarrassed. Draco chuckled and wraps his strong reassuring arms around Harry, pulling him close and holding him there, nuzzling and kissing the top of his head.

“’m tired” he mumbles into Harry’s hair sleepily. 

“Me too.” Harry replies, still panting softly. His breaths even out as he cuddles up to Draco falling asleep within minutes. Draco waits until Harry is soundly asleep before drifting off himself.


End file.
